Sacrifice (Jarida Week 2014, Day 3)
by Goddess of Imaginary
Summary: Jack ran into the redhead while he was trying to run away from those bullies. He shouted at her in panic 'Merida, run! They'll hurt you, too. I'll take care of this.' Merida just snorted 'We're in this together, Frosty.' After those words, he couldn't forget the sacrifice that she have made. No death or serious injury. I'm new at this, so I hope you like it.


**A/N: Hellow :3 Another Jarida storyyy! I ship them so much! :D Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Jack was officially screwed.

He pulled a prank at the three stupidest and the strongest teens at school; he put a bucket at their lockers, so when they opened it, the bucket fall on them. And now they were chasing him. So, yeah; he was definitely screwed.

He thought about running towards Hiccup's or Merida's house (since Rapunzel's mother, Gothel, gets angry easily), but he decided against it. He couldn't get his friends into this mess he caused.

Jack was being chased by those idiots at school, and he was trying hard not to get out of here, since there were a lot of people outside. He would surely get himself in more trouble there. School was empty, because there was a football match and everyone was there. Well, almost everyone.

Jack gasped in shock when he nearly hit a wall in front of him, slowing down a little. But before the bullies could catch him, he sped up again. He decided to head towards the gym, thinking he could hide in a locker, since the ones who were following him weren't really smart to think about that. Before he reached the gym, he tripped and fell. The bullies caught up with him, one of them snorting in anger. Jack chuckled, not showing any signs of fear, ''So, did you like my newest pra-'' The tallest of them ran up to him and kicked him in the stomach, making Jack hold his stomach and wince in pain.

The fattest one stopped the tallest, ''Hey! I wanted to kick him first!'' Jack was still trying to catch his breath as they argued. ''But I did it! You got a problem about that?!'' Jack slowly crawled as they start to shout louder and hit each other. After Jack turned the corner, he chuckled at their stupidity. He ran a little more before he heard one of them yell ''He got away!'' He fastened his pace and looked behind to see if they are following him.

While looking behind, he didn't see a familiar redhead getting her things after archery practice, so he ran into her, making her drop her bow and bag full of homework. Merida fell to the gorund, hard, and Jack fell on top of her. Their noses were nearly touching as Jack breathed hard from running too much. He could see the little drops of water on her hair, which meant that she just had a shower.

Merida looked at Jack, and saw his exhausted face, and she saw him wince as he tried to get off of her, his cheeks getting a little redding while muttering apologies and looking around, as if he was searching for something. Her brows furrowed in confusion, ''Jack? Is everything alright?'' Jack suddenly turned his head towards her ''Huh? Yeah-everything is alright.'' But Merida wasn't convinced, so she asked again ''Jack, you should have learnt that you can't fool me. Now, who is your new victim of your newest prank?''

Jack chuckled, she new him too well, ''Yes, I guess I know that now. I pranked the biggest idiots of this school.'' Merida's eyes widened in worry ''Those bullies with no brains?! Are you nuts?! Did they hit you?! Wait, of course they did! Where did they hit you?!'' Jack now understood that she knew way too much about him.

''Look, Merida, I've gotta go they're'' ''He's here!'' the slim one called his friends. Jack ushered Merida to run, ''Merida, run! They'll come after you, too!'' Merida only snorted and put her bag out of the way, forgetting about her bow. ''I'm your friend Jack, and we both know that we won't get away from them by running-Look out!'' Merida pushed Jack out of the way at the last second before a notebook could hit him. ''Merida, this is something that I should solve on my own!'' Jack shouted at her ''No! I'm not going anywhere!'' Merida shouted back as she dodged a geometry book.

''Ouch!'' Jack quickly turned to Merida to see her holding her side, a big, no, _huge _dictionary laying beside her. She tried to breathe normally as Jack rushed to her side, ''You oka-?'' ''Jack!'' Merida saw the fattest one coming towards Jack, fuming with anger, his hand raised to punch him. Merida quickly looked around to find something that could dodge that punch. She saw her bow and quickly grabbed it, hitting the teen with it, breaking the bow in the process.

The boy fell to his knees, holding his arm, ''This is not over, Frost and DunBroch!'' They went away and Jack turned to Merida, an impressed smirk on his face. His smirk faded when he saw the bow, it was broken in half, and the string was the only thing that held the two pieces together. ''M-Merida, I'm really sorry about your bow-'' ''Nah, don't worry about it.'' Merida cut him off, but he could see unshed tears in her eyes. Jack frowned ''But Merida, it was the only thing that you had as a memory from your Dad!'' Merida's parents had passed away two years ago in a car accident, and she was staying with Maudie, their old maid, and her triplet brothers. Merida just shrugged and looked at him, ''It's alrigh-'' ''Don't tell me that it's alright! You wouldn't even let me touch it before!''

Merida just smiled a sad smile and put a hand on his shoulder, ''Jack, it's broken and we can't do anything about it, alright? It was foolish of me to bring that bow here, I have another one at home.'' Jack just sighed and nodded. But he wasn't going to forget it that easily. ''I also have this neacklace from my Mom, so don't worry about it, old man.'' Merida chuckled and Jack smiled at her, apologizing again silently. ''Why did you do that? I mean, you could have let him hit me.''

Merida looked at him in confusion, ''And what? Let you walk around with a black eye? How are you gonna get girls if you walk around like that?'' She chuckled and continued, ''And besides, I wouldn't let you get hit like that. My bow broke. Who knows what would happen to your bones.'' Jack chuckled at this a little as he felt Merida put an arm around his shoulders, squeezing them a little. Jack knew that she was special. He could understand it from the sacrifice she had made. Just to protect him. And that sacrifice, was the start of a stronger relationship. Jack couldn't have thought that as he put his arm around her waist, pulling her closer as their laughter rang through the empty halls.

* * *

**A/N: I didn't think of sacrifice as death, I think there are some sacrifices like that in real life, so, yeah. I hope you liked it, I have two other Jarida one-shots if you're interested. Please leave a like and fave.**


End file.
